


Confidence

by Lady_Yunalesca245



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yunalesca245/pseuds/Lady_Yunalesca245
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy was never comfortable nor confident in his own body. He was content hiding it in larger clothing and living a quiet life. Until Chris Redfield decides otherwise.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Confidence

_"You have a wonderful body underneath all that, Leon. Why don't you show it off?"_

Leon S. Kennedy stared into the floor-length mirror with a small frown as he took in his current appearance. It wasn't bad with a red sweater, a pair of black jeans and a pair of sneakers to complete the look. It was casual and it would have suited anyone looking to just run errands, but with Leon? It wasn't a look that he put on for the sake of running errands, it was a look that he wore on a consistent basis. It was a look to hide what was underneath the red sweater that was one size too big and the pair of jeans that looked downright unflattering. It was meant to hide a body that held a pair of wide hips, thick thighs, long legs and a butt that was too bouncy for his liking.

It was meant to hide the body of an Omega.

It wasn't that Leon hated being an Omega. No, his Grandmother was one and then followed by his Mother and it was only natural that Leon was next to follow considering that his Father's side of the family was a mix of Alpha, Beta, and Omega, so it was a wild card. No, what Leon hated was the physical traits that Omegas were known for across the board. He hated the wide childbearing hips, the long legs, and the bouncy butts that got him picked on in High School and sought after in College to the point where he was being harassed. Hated it so much that he hid it underneath unflattering clothing and wide glasses that belonged to his Great Aunt Martha. And for the first time, people looked at Leon for his intelligence and his humor instead of his body and he couldn't be happier. Of course, he knew that this wouldn't attract any suitable Alphas, but Leon didn't care. What he cared about was advancing his career and gaining lifelong friends. However, it seemed that God had other plans for his future:

Plans that came in the form of Chris Redfield.

It should have been a small, mutual meeting considering that Chris was a retired military man with a successful business and Leon was a simple librarian, but the moment he and Chris locked eyes, it seemed that nothing else in the room mattered. The connection was instant and it frightened Leon down to his bones. So much so, that he fled from Claire's small dinner party and back to his apartment where he triple-locked the door, bathed in the most neutral scented body wash and dressed in one of his most hideous, yet, comfortable wearing pajamas he could find and didn't emerge from his apartment until he was forced to return to work.

To say that his behavior and a lack of manners were appalling and embarrassing was an understatement. He couldn't look Claire in the eye after seeing her again two weeks later, but he was forced to explain himself and he wasn't surprised that it was met with surprise that was followed by pity. Unfortunately, Chris was going to be in town for the rest of the month and thus Leon did his best to avoid the Alpha, but he didn't want to avoid Claire, considering that they were neighbors. So, Leon took measures, making sure to leave an hour earlier and arriving an hour later and it worked for a week or two-

Until Chris, the sly bastard that he was, caught on.

The moment that his door clicked shut, Chris would be conveniently stepping out for his morning run and Leon would be forced to greet the Alpha with a soft and hurried hello that was met with a seductive grin that reached Chris's warm, yet, sleepy brown eyes.

It was no different at night when Leon arrived home to see Chris out in the hallway, cell phone to his ear and speaking in a low, commanding tone that sent a shiver down Leon's spine. Again, he forced himself to greet the older man before slipping into his apartment and locking the door. This behavior continued for more than a week until one day he found himself in an elevator with Chris as it shuddered to a stop and the lights flickered once before turning off completely leaving them submerged in darkness.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Leon blurted out before he could stop himself. He felt heat rise to his cheeks when Chris let out a smooth, amused chuckle at his exclamation.

"It speaks." Chris teased and Leon had to stop himself from whimpering, momentarily forgetting that Chris was in the elevator with him. "I didn't think I would get anything out of you besides hello and a good-bye."

"Can we please talk about us being stuck in an elevator instead of my social skills?" Leon remarked with a heated glare in what he hoped was Chris' direction. He patted his pants, letting out a noise of triumph when he pulled out his cellphone and turned on the flashlight, lighting up the elevator in poor, yet, sufficient lighting. He aimed it at the floor so that he could get a good look at Chris. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Chris stepped closer to the elevator doors, his hand sliding down the wall until he felt the compartment where the emergency phone was held and picked it up, scoffing when it was met with a busy signal. "If I remember correctly, the phone is supposed to be working despite the lack of power."

Leon scoffed, bending down next to Chris and holding up the flashlight up to the phone and wasn't surprised to see that the wire was worn and old, smiling when Chris let out a small curse when he saw it as well.

"The owner of this building isn't loose with his pockets if you get my meaning." Leon shot Chris an apologetic look. "I'm sure your sister told you about the Great Kitchen Incident of 2017?"

"She did. She also told me about the Great Plumbing Incident of 2018." Chris shot him a look of sympathy when Leon winced at the reminder. "Why don't you two move out?"

At the prodding, a speckle of shame emerged from Leon's chest. It wasn't that he didn't want better for himself, it was that he couldn't afford it. Not on a librarian's salary and he told Chris as much and once again, he was expecting pity, but what he wasn't expecting was a kindness that almost brought Leon to tears.

"Your dynamic makes your life a hard lot, the last thing you need is to worry about plumbing and kitchen disasters. A sweet and beautiful person like you deserves a life without worry and strife."

"I-" Leon flushed from his cheeks to the nape of his neck and he watched in mortification as that same seductive grin that Chris aimed at him previously made a reappearance. "Thank you."

"No problem."

A swift silence settled over them before Leon jumped into action and moved to call the owner of the building, quickly explaining that he and another tenant was stuck in the elevator and was jolted when the owner told him that their entire block was in the middle of a blackout and it would take an hour to get to them and Leon was further was embarrassed when the owner asked if he was close to his "time of the month"

"No." Leon snarled into the phone, furious that the man would ask such a question, and regretfully seeing the sense in it. "I don't ask your fucking wife if she's in heat do I?"

"Now wait a minute-"

The phone was suddenly removed in his hand and Leon turned his head to see Chris staring down at it with a blank expression before he simply disconnected the call and slipped the phone into his pocket despite Leon's soft protest.

"He's not being useful to either of us, Leon." Chris shot him a chiding look. "I'll be having a word with him about boundaries with his tenants, or, more specifically, his Omega tenants, but for now? We need to sit tight."

"No heroically escaping?" Leon drawled, sliding down the wall and plopping down on the floor. He pointed up to where a latch was located. "You're military aren't you?"

Chris's lips twitched. "I'm former military and an old man to boot. So, the days of climbing and jumping are long gone." Chris patted his knee, grinning when Leon gave him a sympathetic look. "The old bones don't work as good as they used to, I'm afraid."

"You're thirty-nine," Leon uttered sarcastically. "I don't think that's even remotely old. You look good and move good for your age and you don't have a speck of gray hair in that head."

Chris raised an eyebrow, tilting his head at Leon in the curiosity that reminded Leon of a lion who was ready to jump at his prey.

"You know a lot about me for someone who hasn't uttered a word other than hello or good-bye." Chris hummed, his voice low. "Yet, I don't know anything about a sweet thing like you."

Leon, flustered, refused to acknowledge the attempt to get him to open up about himself, retorted. "You can blame your sister for giving out your life history."

Both of Chris' eyebrows shot up at the confession before an indulging smile pulled at his lips. "Oh? Really? I'll make sure to have a talk with her. In the meantime, why don't we kill some time and play a game of twenty questions, you in?"

At the proposition, Leon shot him an indecipherable look before giving a short nod. It wouldn't, right? He waved a hand in Chris' direction, ignoring the pit sitting at the bottom of his stomach. "You're more than welcome to go first."

"What's your full name?"

Leon blinked, thrown back at having been given such an easy question. A mistake, he was sure. "Leon Scott Kennedy."

"Alright, that wasn't so bad, was it? Your turn."

"What are you doing in town?"

"A conference," Chris responded with an easy grin. "I own a security company and we decided it was best to learn the new weapons and systems that are on the market. It's going to give us an increase in our clientele and increase our funding." Chris continued, that easy smile turning sharper. "It's called BSAA - our company."

At the name, Leon stilled as he stared at Chris in shock. This man owned the BSAA? One of the most lucrative and well sought after security companies in the nation? The one that the even president used along with the Secret Service? The one that celebrities fought like cats and dogs over?

"...I don't understand." Leon remembered reading an article about the BSAA and a woman was on the cover. "I thought the owner of the BSAA was a woman."

Seeing his confusion, Chris let out a good-natured chuckle. "She's one of the co-founders. Her name is Jill Valentine and she's one of my closest friends." Chris shrugged, like the fact that he was using Jill as the face of his company didn't matter or wasn't relevant. "I'm not a fan of the spotlight, so she takes care of a majority of the social media and interviews."

"And you...?"

"I'm the one signing the contracts and hiring staff," Chris responded. "I take care of the combat training and our third co-founder, Barry Burton takes care of the weapons training and Rebecca Chambers, our head medic, trains our nursing staff and lab techs."

"I'm impressed." Leon wanted to know more about the company and how such a well-oiled machine was started, but it was Chris' turn and the man was indulgent enough to explain the background of the BSAA. "Your turn."

"What made you become a librarian?" Chris sounded genuine. "No offense, but with the right training, you could become one kick-ass agent or a cop."

The compliment, while innocent enough, caused Leon's heart to skip a beat. "You're not that far off, to be honest."

"Yeah?"

Leon nodded, biting his lip and missing the way Chris's eyes trailed the movement. "I was majoring in Criminal Justice and I was one of the first picks for the Police Academy. I come from a family of Blue Bloods: CIA, NSA, FBI, NYPD, LAPD. You name it, a Kennedy was in it and a high ranking member." Leon shuffled awkwardly. "You know that Omegas couldn't get in that dangerous line of work, but Dad pulled some strings with the higher-ups at NYU and got me into the Criminal Justice Program." Leon shrugged, avoiding Chris's eyes. "I was one step away from entering the Police Academy when Mom died and I-" Leon stopped, no longer able to continue - his mother had always been a sore subject, an open, festering wound that refused heal no matter how hard he tried.

"I'm sorry." Chris's soft voice brought Leon out of his thoughts and he looked up to see the older man standing to take a seat next to him. "I know losing your parents is a blow. Claire and I, we lost our parents when we're just kids." Chris shrugged, looking a touch uncomfortable. "We ducked and dodged the system until I turned eighteen."

"I'm sorry." Leon shuffled closer, placing a hand over Chris's larger and scarred one. "I can't imagine how hard that must've been, surviving on your own."

"It was hell." Chris agreed, turning his hand and intertwining it with Leon's. "As much as we celebrate about good America is, a lot of children fall through the cracks when they're placed in the system. A few lucky ones manage to find a family, but the rest are left to fend for themselves." Chris tossed a grin in Leon's direction. "Thanks for listening."

"You're welcome."

"Your turn."

"What did you in the military? Claire told me that you were Air Force?"

"I was in AFSOC - Air Force Special Operations Command," Chris admitted, looking nostalgic. "The skies were home for me for a long time before I decided it was time to set my feet on the ground. The bones were getting creaky."

"You're not old."

"I am." Chris protested, bending his head down and Leon saw a head full of brown hair. "I know you see a gray hair in there somewhere, Leon. You don't have to lie to spare this old man's feelings."

Leon snorted, gently shoving Chris head away. "Stop being so silly and it's your turn."

Chris was quiet for a moment as if the next question would be difficult and Leon held his breath as the seconds dragged on. He opened his mouth to prompt Chris to ask his question when the man spoke, his tone soft and more intimate than it had been in the past half-hour.

"Are you single?"

The question was innocuous enough, but Leon wasn't stupid enough not to notice how intense and interested Chris suddenly looked. He could lie, but something deep down inside of him shuddered at the thought of lying to someone as commanding as Chris Redfield.

"Yes." Leon murmured, lowering his gaze and refusing to acknowledge the heat racing to his cheeks at his response. "I am single."

Chris didn't respond to the answer, and it forced Leon to raise his eyes, shuddering when he noticed how dark Chris's brown eyes had gotten. This man surely couldn't be interested in him, could he?

"What's your favorite book?" Leon suddenly asked, wanting to change the subject, erase how electric the air between them had gotten.

The question earned a raised eyebrow and an amused quirk of Chris's lips before he replied, "Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen."

"Oh-"

That was an interesting and surprising choice for a man like Chris, but Leon shouldn't judge considering that his friend Helena's favorite novels were Fantasy and Romances and Helena was a stern woman who was quick to point a gun at you then have a decent conversation.

"Yeah." Chris snorted at his own answer and looked pleased to have revealed it. "I actually played in my high school play. Claire still finds my English accent hilarious."

The thought of Chris doing such an accent caused Leon to snort. "I can imagine how bad it must've been. You'd do better with a southern accent."

"Oh?" Chris scooted closer, placed a hand over his heart and stared into Leon's eyes as his eyes gleamed with amusement. "Darlin? Would you do me the pleasure of having dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Leon was so caught off guard that he couldn't help but let out a small, surprised laugh. Despite being stuck in an elevator with a man he had been so trying so hard to avoid, Leon admitted that Chris Redfield wasn't a bad man. He was smart, charming and funny and it wouldn't be bad to accept, would it?

"I'd love to have dinner with you."

Leon watched Chris adopt a satisfying look at his acceptance and Leon was about to tease him when the lights in the elevator flickered back to life and it was moving up to their original floor where Claire was waiting on the other side with visible relief.

"Are you two okay? I've been trying to call both of you." Claire shot them a glare of disapproval, or, rather, shot Chris a look of disapproval. "You haven't been harassing Leon have you?"

"No," Chris grunted, rising from the floor and helping Leon do the same. "We've been stuck in this fucking elevator for an hour and that damned landlord of yours needs a swift kick in the ass for the way he talked to Leon."

"And the old phone."

"And the old phone."

Claire grew quiet, staring between her brother and Leon before shrugging her shoulders in resignation. Once Chris got relied on up, there was no stopping it.

"It's late. It's time to come to bed." Claire turned to Leon with a stern look. "You're staying the night with us, right?" It wasn't a request. "I've still got some spare clothes with me. I don't like you staying by yourself right now."

"Of course." Leon soothed, watching with a touch of amusement as Claire turned on her heel and headed back towards her apartment before turning to Chris who looked chastised. "So, tomorrow?"

Chris grinned, holding out an arm for Leon to take as they trailed behind an irritated Claire. "Tomorrow. It'll be the best night of our lives."

Usually, Leon would call bullshit, but coming from a man like Chris? Leon was inclined to believe him.


End file.
